


【亮正】期信（下）

by yukostarglobe



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukostarglobe/pseuds/yukostarglobe
Summary: Produce101Japan衍生古屋亮人x福地正/高中生x社会人【预警】内含未成年性行为描写
Relationships: Furuya Akihito/Fukuchi Sho
Kudos: 3





	【亮正】期信（下）

（4）  
古屋亮人一路都是晕晕乎乎的，一直到感受到唇齿间的柔软才清醒过来。  
他没有让福地正主动多久，揽上他的腰，一个挺身把他压在了身下，两个人瞬间四目相对。  
没来得及让自己害羞，古屋亮人便迅速移开眼，顺着刚才的感觉，含住了福地正的嘴唇。

暧昧的气氛逐渐升温，生涩的吻也开始变得撩人起来。  
两具赤裸的身体拥抱在一起，福地正觉得自己的唇已经被对方啃的酥酥麻麻。他推开古屋亮人，顺势扳上他的肩膀坐了起来，看着还未成年的小男友看着自己的湿漉漉的眼睛和亮晶晶的嘴唇，默默移开了视线。

“来吧。”他轻声说。

正值青春期的古屋亮人还是看过不少爱情动作片的，但是真的到了实战的时候又觉得手脚怎么放都不对。他有些局促地看着福地正，赤裸裸的展现在空气里的勃起的下体让他的脸红得更厉害了。  
“别紧张呀。”  
福地正扶着古屋亮人，示意他靠在床头。接着他调整了一下自己的坐姿，微微直起身子，一只手按在古屋亮人的肩膀上，另一只手轻轻的顺着对方的下身将顶端翻了下去，露出沾染着液体的蘑菇状突起。  
古屋亮人的眼睛不知道该看哪里才好，手抓了会儿床单又觉得怪怪的，摸索了半晌之后选择握住福地正的腰身。  
福地正看着古屋亮人有点迷茫的双眼，轻轻地笑了一下，然后将温柔的吻印在了对方的眼皮上。  
“我的Aki，欢迎来到成人世界。”然后吻上了他的嘴。

古屋亮人闭着眼睛，刚准备把这个吻加深，就听到福地正闷哼一声，感受到自己的下体一阵被包裹的温热传来。  
是福地正自己坐下去了。

“你动吧。”  
福地正软软糯糯的嗓音带着嘤咛，听的古屋亮人的小腹又是一阵紧绷。  
古屋亮人开始本能的动了起来，但是抽插的动作刚进行了没两下，他便觉得自己的下身一阵释放。  
福地正也感受到了自己体内的那根坚硬慢慢的软了下来。  
“对、对不起……”古屋亮人没有想过自己的第一次竟然会这样收场，一脸的惊慌和窘迫。“真的真的对不起，我……”  
看着小男友满脸尴尬的样子，欲火还没完全下去的福地正并没有感觉到生气，甚至觉得这样的他纯情得有点可爱。但是他也知道这时候自己不能笑，于是伸出手捧上了古屋亮人的脸，声音软乎乎的——  
“没事，你是第一次，正常的，我已经感受到了，Aki真的超棒的。”

刚刚自己的下身在对方的身体里停留的感觉，古屋亮人也是能感受的清清楚楚。  
对方的后穴紧紧地包裹着自己，温热的触感伴随着抽插的动作更是将自己的快感激发到了极致。  
如果继续能进行下去一定能感受到无上的快乐。  
所以现在才会这么的窘迫。

古屋亮人最后在福地正的安抚下暂时忘记了刚才尴尬的时刻，而且少年的欲望去的快来得更快，没过多久古屋亮人再次觉得自己找到状态了。  
福地正愣了几秒，接着便顺从地平躺在了床上，张开双手、微笑着看着古屋亮人，“那、再来？”  
下一秒，古屋亮人果然俯身压了上去，最先碰触的依然是福地正柔软的唇。  
古屋亮人能感受到自己的下身越发坚硬，经历了刚才尴尬的第一次，现在的他已经没有那么紧张了，这两年偷看的小电影也在这一刻终于派上了用场。  
他的吻不断下滑，细密地顺着福地正的唇部到下颚、脖颈到胸口。温热的吻和若有若无的舔舐让福地正的身体感受到一阵接一阵的颤栗。  
福地正闭着眼睛，控制不住的喘息声发出的同时不禁感慨，都说年纪小的人学习能力很强，想不到连在床上都是这样。  
这一次古屋亮人没有让福地正帮忙，自己轻而易举的便进入了他的身体。  
古屋亮人的动作不算快，耐心地寻找到了福地正的G点后细细的研磨，持续的刺激感让福地正的呻吟声不断。然后双手紧紧的握住福地正的腿窝，把对方的身体直接抬了起来。  
古屋亮人探过头，而福地正默契的仰起头咬住他的嘴唇，在两个人唇齿相交的时刻，古屋亮人的欲望似乎是找到了发泄点，而福地正的呻吟声顺着自己的咽喉贯穿了全身。  
古屋亮人身下的动作开始快起来，每一次抽插都抵达了福地正的最深处。  
下身碰撞的声音显得格外的清脆，古屋亮人的顶端也流出了越来越多的液体，甚至有一些顺着福地正的后穴流了出来。  
古屋亮人的唇离开了福地正的，停下身下的动作，有些费力地将福地正的双腿搭在了自己的肩膀上，自己则是将双手撑在床上，俯下身，含住福地正胸前的两个小点点，不轻不重的啃咬着，身下也再次运动了起来。  
福地正死死的抓住古屋亮人的胳膊，眼底满是赤裸的情欲。  
“Aki、好舒服……”福地正的夸奖伴随着呻吟声听的古屋亮人的心里一片柔软。他居高临下的看着身下意乱情迷的福地正，冷不丁的又想起来之前在酒吧的事情，然后再次俯下身去。  
“我爱你，正……我真的爱你……真的……”  
古屋亮人的话语伴随着身下的动作听起来断断续续的，舌尖划过他所能触及到的每一寸肌肤，固执地将自己的爱意说了一遍又一遍。  
福地正没说话，只是勾上了古屋亮人的脖颈，在他的锁骨处留下了深深浅浅的吻痕。有发了狠吸的，也有轻柔地印上去的。他也在用自己的方式，表达着爱意和占有。  
福地正仰起头，指甲不断地在古屋亮人的肩膀上抓挠，喘息声也越来越甜腻而急促，让古屋亮人听得脸红心跳。他大概猜到了他是什么情况，并没有停下自己的动作，于是下一刻便有属于福地正的、粘稠的乳白色液体溢出，落在了他的小腹上，还有两个人的大腿根部。  
古屋亮人丝毫没有介意，在福地正释放完了以后再次俯下身，把手指插进福地正的发根，紧紧的揽着他，下身还在跟着动作晃动。

福地正无力地揽上古屋亮人的腰身。  
“可以射进来哦。”  
“我的Aki这么棒……这是奖励。” 

他恍惚间，觉得古屋亮人的每一次挺身都抵达了他的最深处，每一次都是致命的刺激。  
两个人的腰眼处都感受到了一阵又一阵的酸软和酥麻。  
福地正闭上眼，细细地感受着古屋亮人的气息朝着自己席卷而来……

（5）  
性就像是毒品，一旦接触便会上瘾。  
古屋亮人在冲绳待了一个星期。这一个星期足够让未成年积累丰富的实战经验，不仅可以游刃有余的带给年长的恋人性福，甚至还可以自创姿势，让两个人都享受到与众不同的乐趣。一个星期结束后，福地正被迫拖着极度酸软的腿去上班，而古屋亮人带着一脖子的创口贴遮遮掩掩的回了学校。

难熬的异地恋再次展开。

在这期间，福地正因为优越的容貌，对时尚的鉴赏力，再加上打工的经验促成的能说会道，他很快便找到了比之前更理想的工作，而且还恰好被来冲绳采风的时尚网站的编辑看中，成功签约成为了兼职平面模特，因此收入比之前要高出不少。  
手头宽裕一点的福地正便会时不时上网搜搜特价机票，每隔一段时间便飞到东京去找还在上高中的小男友，然后思念成疾的两人最后多半都把这份思念发泄在了床上。  
但是见面的次数越多，古屋亮人就越意识到年龄差距确实是两个人之间无法忽视的障碍，这体现在了物质上和福地正为这份爱情付出的比重。  
繁重的学业加上爱情的压力让还未成年的古屋亮人变得格外脆弱，甚至一个人的时候会偷偷掉眼泪。终于还是有一天的放学后，他忍不住把电话拨给了福地正。  
那边刚传来熟悉的声音，古屋亮人便红了眼睛。  
“你是不是很累？”  
福地正隐约的听出来了古屋亮人的哭腔。虽然是一头雾水，但还是尽力放轻语气、温柔地问自己的小男友，“怎么了？怎么突然这么说？”  
“你要工作，还总是坐这么长时间的飞机来见我，机票、酒店……加上在路上花费的时间，你很累吧？”古屋亮人说着说着就哽咽了起来。  
感情越深，他就越想在年长的恋人面前展现自己的成熟的一面，很少说出这么孩子气的话。

电话那头的福地正半天没说话。

古屋亮人以为被自己说中了，急忙地擦了眼泪，慌张地开口，“但是你不要和我分手啊，我很快就毕业了，那时候我会和你一起努力的，你相信我，我绝对不会只让你一个人付出的。”  
他的语速极快，像是福地正下一秒就会挂了电话似的。  
半晌，福地正的轻笑声响起。“你明天就会见到我啦。”说完以后，他又补充了一句。  
“这一次，我不走了哦。”

他偶然投出的服装设计稿同时被几家服饰公司看中，在深思熟虑后，他最终收拾东西准备上京。  
他不是不知道东京是公认的物价水平高，生活节奏快，也曾犹豫在冲绳闲散惯了的自己是不是能够适应那里的生活，毕竟还有大阪、名古屋、福冈等等对他而言也许更好的选择。  
他已经有了成绩，接下来他可以带着光芒去任何自己想去的地方发展。  
可是东京有他的恋人在。  
他只想离他近一点、再近一点，异地恋的日子就让它从此结束吧。

古屋亮人挂了电话以后，直到走到教室头都还是蒙的。  
这一次，是福地正奔向他了。  
古屋亮人摊开书，把脸埋在里面，肩膀耸了又耸，最后还是笑出声来。

这是他们在一起的第二年。  
  
“以后终于再也不用抢特价机票了！”这是见了面以后，福地正说的第一句话。  
古屋亮人接过福地正的行李箱，带着他往住处去。他还穿着校服，今天是专门找借口临时请假跑出来的，把福地正送到地方后还要赶回去继续上课。  
一路上古屋亮人一只手拉着行李箱，一只手拉着福地正。来往路人的目光隐晦的或者直白的落在他们的身上，那些目光像针一样扎得福地正生疼，勾起了他很多关于过去的不愉快的回忆。  
他下意识地缩了一下手，看了一眼身旁还没有完全脱去稚气的小男友。  
古屋亮人的脸上没有过多的表情，却加大了手上的力度，将福地正的手紧紧的攥在手心。  
他当然知道福地正在担心什么，而他只是目不转睛地看着前方的路，说出来的话却让对方一字一句听的清清楚楚。  
“我说过，我会尽全力去爱你。相信我就好。”   
福地正眼眶一热，觉得自己来这里是个无比正确的决定。

古屋亮人也开始觉得，上学似乎也不是一件乏味的事情，最起码他可以借着学校补课或者路上堵车的理由，在周五回家的时候去福地正那里转一圈，顺便在衣服遮掩下带一些深深浅浅的吻痕回家。  
明明正值三伏天，但是古屋亮人每次回家的时候都是裹得厚实，甚至有几次还戴起了围巾。古屋亮人的爸妈觉得奇怪，但是一直没有开口问。直到这次古屋亮人回家——

“你看看你现在像个什么样子？！”古屋亮人的妈妈气的快要把碗摔了。“你以前多乖，什么时候学会的打耳洞戴耳钉，不伦不类的！”  
古屋亮人缩着脑袋不说话，心情却并没有因为母亲的责骂而变得烦闷。  
耳洞是福地正亲手帮他打的，耳钉也是福地正自己做的。  
在他的母亲因为耳钉骂他的时候，他满脑子都是福地正送他耳钉时甜甜笑着的模样。  
趁着母亲骂累了，古屋亮人偷偷摸摸地溜回了房间。掏出手机给福地正发了条信息。  
“耳钉被妈妈骂了，耳钉伤心了。”  
福地正的消息很快的回过来，“那给耳钉擦擦眼泪吧。”还配上了一个心疼的颜文字。  
古屋亮人盯着屏幕看了一会儿，接着用被子蒙过头轻笑出声。

原来，年龄也可以不再是成为代沟的理由，毕竟它可以让原本自称年龄太大不合适的人，在年轻的恋人面前变成幼稚可爱的小男孩。  
  
（5）  
转眼间，古屋亮人迎来了十八岁的生日。  
福地正提前几天就买好了做蛋糕需要的材料，准备亲手给古屋亮人做一个生日蛋糕。  
古屋亮人双手环胸的站在厨房门口，看着福地正一边手忙脚乱的准备食材，一边用自己唯一一根干净的小拇指艰难的划着手机屏幕看着教程。  
这个画面温馨又好笑。

哪怕好多年后的福地正已经可以熟练地烹饪美食，但是在古屋亮人的眼里，还是当年那个笨手笨脚却一心想要给他做个生日蛋糕的福地正更让他心动。  
这在往后的日子里让福地正着实吃了一番自己的醋，不过这都是以后的事情了。

“需要帮忙吗？”古屋亮人倚在门口。  
随着时间推移，他脸上的青涩正在一点点褪去，脸庞的轮廓愈加鲜明。  
福地正头都没有转。“不用啦，寿星只负责吃就好。”  
古屋亮人无奈的摇摇头，刚准备转身离开的时候，福地正不小心碰到了一旁早就准备好的面粉，眼看着面粉摇摇晃晃的快要掉到地上，古屋亮人三步并作两步的冲了过去扶住了盆子，然后把它放到了里面的位置。  
“还说不用帮忙。”  
“不许说。”福地正傲娇地回答。话音落下以后还把自己手上的奶油往古屋亮人的鼻尖上抹了一点。  
古屋亮人闻了一下。“哎，是甜的啊。”说着把脑袋往福地正的脸前凑了凑，“你也闻闻看？”  
福地正看着古屋亮人带笑的眼睛，下意识地舔了一下嘴唇，然后伸出手又往对方的嘴角涂了点。  
“尝尝的话，好像也可以吧？”  
说完，趁着古屋亮人还没反应过来，凑上去吻了他的唇角。  
古屋亮人只觉得自己的嘴角混着奶油的香甜和福地正唇部的柔软，再下一刻，小腹便传来了清晰的微烫感。  
“这么甜的吗？”古屋亮人扬起嘴角，一只手把福地正揽了过来，另一只手快速的抹了一点奶油蹭在了福地正的锁骨上，下一刻，低头含了上去。用带着温度的柔软舌尖慢慢地将对方锁骨上的奶油舔舐干净。  
酥麻的触感让福地正迅速有了生理反应。  
不知道是谁先动的手，等到再反应过来的时候，福地正已经双手撑着桌子趴好了。  
上衣也被古屋亮人掀开到肩膀处。  
古屋亮人又抹了一点奶油顺着福地正的脊椎擦下去，接着双手紧紧的握上福地正的后臀，柔软而弹性的触感让两个人更加迫不及待。  
古屋亮人腾出一只手握住自己的下身，将那里往福地正的后穴处蹭了蹭，看着愈发湿润的后穴，找准位置，腰身一挺便进去了，然后趴在对方的背上，舌尖将上面的奶油舔了个干净。  
几番活动以后，古屋亮人抽身而出，他扳过福地正的肩膀，让他转了个身正面对着自己，抱住福地正的双腿，找准他的唇吻了下去，之后撬开了对方的嘴唇，舌头缠绵在一起。  
古屋亮人一只手揽着他的腰间，另一只手缓缓地抚上了福地正的前胸，用指腹轻轻拨弄着对方的两颗小红点。而福地正的身体开始跟着古屋亮人的动作不自觉地扭动着，身体紧紧贴着他的，两个人粗重的呼吸声缠绕在一起。  
  
汗液混着奶油导致两个人的身上都沾染了难受的黏腻。古屋亮人索性把福地正直接抱进了浴室，在过程中并没有离开他的身体，走在路上的一起一伏也让福地正感受到了后穴的快乐。  
然后古屋亮人把福地正放在地上，抵在墙角。  
花洒淋下温热的水，把两个人身上的黏腻冲得干净，呻吟和喘息声在密闭的空间里还有回音，伴随着古屋亮人的动作，在水雾缭绕里，掺杂着两个人对对方无尽的索取和欲望。  
古屋亮人的动作越来越快，福地正陷入古屋亮人肩膀的手指头的关节也开始泛白。  
随着细密的吻和深浅不一的进入，两个人的爱火渐入高潮——  
  
古屋亮人穿着福地正的衣服回家的时候，他的爸妈再次投来了异样的目光。  
“你出去的时候穿的不是这件吧？”  
“都过生日了，就给自己买件新的嘛。”古屋亮人打着马虎眼，往自己的房间走去。  
“那怎么这次买了一件这么小的，你平时的衣服不都是肥肥大大的？”妈妈继续问道。  
古屋亮人关上门，回答声也越来越小，“最近流行这样的嘛。”  
他咬着嘴唇笑了，这衣服是福地正的，怎么可能不小。

打从正式在东京定居后，福地正就会时不时地会在放学的时候出现在校门口，等着送古屋亮人回家。  
他长得好看，又总是穿着一身潮牌，于是每次出现的时候都会吸引很多人的目光。  
每次古屋亮人看到他的时候，都会笑弯了眼睛，然后开开心心的跑过来，却也会在看到别人探究的目光的时候露出不满意的表情。  
然后他会不动声色地牵住福地正的手。  
福地正将古屋亮人的小心思看的透彻，却也没有揭穿。  
毕竟他也喜欢这样的他。  
  
（6）  
一年又一年过去。  
福地正成为了时尚圈内小有名气的服装设计师，而古屋亮人在高中毕业后没有继续读大学，而是直接进入了一家企业，开始了朝九晚六的社畜生活。  
对方是自己的爱人也是亲人，日常过得平淡而甜蜜。

唯一的矛盾点，在于要不要和家人坦白，和什么时候坦白。

可能是因为福地正有一部分外国血统，全家人思想都趋向西化，只希望孩子过得快乐，所以早在那年福地正决定上京的时候，他的父母就已经知晓了古屋亮人的存在，也默许了两个人的感情。  
但是古屋亮人成长于在传统的日式家庭，父母的性格都保守而严肃，他在面对父母时多少有点胆怯，而在社会经验相对丰富的恋人眼里，他还太过年轻，根本没有资格要求父母的理解。  
因此古屋亮人虽然不情愿，但是在福地正的强烈要求之下，只能一直对家人隐瞒。只是也因为如此，内心始终对对方有所愧疚，因此加倍呵护着年长的恋人。

一直到福地正30岁那年，23岁的古屋亮人觉得自己不能再让他等下去了。  
他和家里出了柜。  
家人的震怒果然在两个人的意料之中。

“妈妈还是不接我电话。”古屋亮人迅速把手机揣进兜里，一边对着冻红了的手哈着气。“估计还没原谅我。”  
“都让你不要着急了。”福地正也冻得厉害，现在的他连鼻尖都是红色的。他很想伸出手来ruarua小男友的头毛让他不要难过，可是实在是太冷了，最终他还是选择把手缩了回去。  
“那我要等到什么时候才能说？51岁的时候吗？”看着快要缩成一团的福地正，古屋亮人笑了一下，解开自己笨重的羽绒服，把对方揽在怀中。“这样会不会稍微好一点？”  
福地正刚想回答，眸中就有一道璀璨的光亮起，犹如绽放的焰火一般划过夜空。  
他的手在大衣里面拍了拍古屋亮人的腰， “快看，是极光。”

这是古屋亮人第一次看极光。也是福地正的。  
因为福地正30岁生日的愿望是想去看一次极光，因此古屋亮人攒了好久的钱，买了两张机票，把恋人带到了遥远的北欧。

古屋亮人转了个身，调整了一个两个人都可以看到极光的角度，把下巴放在福地正的肩膀，然后轻声开口。  
“福地正桑。”  
“嗯？”  
福地正很少被古屋亮人这样带着全名尊敬地称呼。他仰头，有些诧异地看着身边人已经棱角分明的成熟脸庞。  
只见对方的喉结动了动，声音好像因为紧张，似乎也和平时相比有些干涩。  
“这一生也请你多多关照了。”不知道什么时候，手上被对方套上了戒指。  
福地正愣了3秒，眼前渐渐模糊。不知道是因为感动而流的眼泪，还是因为风太大而迷了眼。  
他靠在对方的怀里，带动着古屋亮人的身体晃了晃，  
“那、一辈子都不要放开我哦。”

\---------------

“在爱情里最重要的是什么呢？”  
15岁的古屋亮人拿着手机一个字一个字的打出来。  
在他按下发送键的三秒后，22岁的福地正的回答出现了他的眼中。  
“是爱。”  
  
而23岁的古屋亮人，终于等到了他最想听的答案。

\---------------

爱情无关风月，无关年龄，无关性别。  
它只是爱。  
  
-The end-  
  
P.S.“期信”为“约定的时间”之意，两个人年龄差为七岁，与“期”同音。


End file.
